Mr. Hinx
Mr. Hinx is a fictional assassin working for the terrorist organisation, SPECTRE, and is featured as the main henchman and the tertiary antagonist of the 2015 James Bond film Spectre. He is portrayed by American actor and former professional WWE wrestler Dave Bautista. Biography Background Mr. Hinx is an intelligent and brutal assassin, a high-ranking member of the SPECTRE organisation and associated with Ernst Stavro Blofeld during the film. This henchman is incredibly strong and also tremendously durable, capable of smashing through walls and enduring huge amounts of physical pain completely effortlessly. He is also very capable in a fight, nearly killing James Bond in Morocco. His signature weapon of choice is a double-barrelled AF2011A1 Dueller Prismatic which fires .45 calibre rounds. ''Spectre (film) Hinx is first present at the SPECTRE meeting at the Palazzo Cadenza in Rome. After Guerra volunteers to take over Marco Sciarra's mission to assassinate the Pale King (aka. Mr. White), Moreau asks if there are any challengers for Guerra's position. Mr. Hinx quietly enters the conference room and stands silently alongside Guerra. Asked why he is qualified to 'succeed' Guerra, Hinx promptly smashes Guerra's head on the meeting table, gouges his eyes with his thumbs, and breaks his neck, killing him. Hinx then throws his corpse aside and takes the vacant seat after using a handkerchief to wipe his metal thumb nails. Observing the meeting, Bond's cover is blown and he escapes from the building in his Aston Martin DB10, pursued by Hinx in his own personal sport car, a Jaguar C-X75. Bond evades the assassin by dousing the hood of his Jaguar with flame, and ejecting from the Aston Martin just before it plunges into the Tiber river. The henchman subsequently arrives at Mr. White's shack in Altausee, Austria to find that he has committed suicide. Looking around, he spies White's surveillance system and utilises footage of his meeting with 007 to discover the location of White's daughter, Madeleine Swann. Abducting Swann from the Hoffler Klinik, Hinx and his jeep convoy are pursued by 007, in an aircraft. His battle-damaged plane stripped to its fuselage and engines, Bond attempts to collide with Hinx; whose vehicle goes off course and crashes into a nearby house, apparently killing him. However, he is revealed to be merely unconscious, and later intercepts 007 and Swann on a train crossing North Africa. He ambushes the pair as they dine, knocking Swann unconscious with a backhanded-blow. Hinx and 007 brawl through the carriage, with 007 attempting unsuccessfully to defeat the hulking assassin by attacking him with a knife, a tray, a crate and a wine bottle. Eventually Hinx's sheer strength overpowers Bond and he prepares to throw him out of the train. Bond is saved by Swann, who shoots Hinx in the shoulder. Her pistol clicks empty and Hinx starts to strangle her. Bond rescues her, attaching Hinx to a series of heavy barrels by a long chain. One by one, the barrels fall off, and with just enough time to realize his fate, Hinx utters the expletive ''"Shit" - his only spoken line in the film - before he is brutally yanked out of the speeding train by the final barrel. Since he is not seen again for the remainder of the film, and that the momentum of being pulled out of the train would probably have snapped his neck, he is presumed dead. Behind the scenes Gallery Mr.Hinx.jpg|Promotional poster of Hinx Spectre_-_Hinx,_Guerra_promotional_image.jpg|Hinx arrives at the SPECTRE meeting HinxKillsGuerra.png|Hinx kills Mr. Guerra to obtain his position Hinx.png HinxBondCar.png|Hinx chases Bond in a car race HinxDriving.png|Hinx pursues a fleeing Bond through Rome HinxKidnapsSwann.png|Hinx kidnaps Swann. Mr_Hinx_-_Profile.png HinxTrainFight.png|Hinx during his last fight with Bond HinxTrainFight2.png|Hinx fights Bond in the train Shit.png|Hinx saying "Shit" before his presumed death Trivia *According to casting sheets, Spectre director Sam Mendes and Dave Bautista, the character is a reference to Jaws from The Spy Who Loved Me and Moonraker. *His name is never mentioned in the film. *Mr. Hinx is the sixth henchman to be played by a wrestler (after Oddjob in Goldfinger, Dodge Driver in You Only Live Twice, Sandor in The Spy Who Loved Me, Lippe in Never Say Never Again and Gabor in The World Is Not Enough). *Mr. Hinx bears various similarities to previous Bond henchmen Oddjob and Jaws: **They all possess great physical strength, durability, and determination. **They serve as the primary henchman for the main villains (Auric Goldfinger for Oddjob, Karl Stromberg and Hugo Drax for Jaws, and Blofeld for Hinx). **They possess a gimmick for killing people (Oddjob using his steel-rimmed hat as a deadly projectile, Jaws biting people on the neck with his metal teeth, and Hinx gouging his victim's eyes out before breaking their neck). **They also barely say any words at all (Oddjob only speaking Chinese to few of Goldfinger's Chinese henchmen, Jaws saying "Well, here's to us,", and Mr. Hinx muttering "Shit" before his presumed death). *It's rumored that Dave Bautista will return in the next Bond film which presumably will be titled Shatterhand, therefore, Mr. Hinx may have survived his last encounter with Bond. See also * Spectre * Blofeld (Christoph Waltz) * James Bond (Daniel Craig) References fr:M. Hinx Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Spectre characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Male characters Category:Assassins Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Agents Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Presumably Deceased characters